


A Birthday To Remember

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Cor is not having your shit, Cor is the baby in the group, Exhaustion, M/M, Teasing, Young Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Cor,  now a young man of twenty one, had always put his job before anything else to the point the days blended together and flew by without care. But after so long, even he can begin to tire.Exhaustion sets in, and after being sent home for what he thought would be a relaxing day at home, with no interruptions, was anything but when he received a daunting call to return to the citadel. Much to his anger and frustration, what he expected was chaos afoot, certainly not this.





	A Birthday To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Just another simple story to write. It was my birthday last weekend, and I though I would write Cor a little birthday story. Though if I am correct, his birthday was in June or July? Well, it's late, but at least it got something right?
> 
> I wish, in some distance future, we get to learn alot more about Cor and his younger years. He is just such an interesting characters. And his travels with Regis and rhe gang, I though would be so amusing I can't really find the words. And with him being the " baby" in the group, I can see Clarus pulling all sorts of cap on him.. ..just my thoughts.
> 
> Well anyways, I'll stop here. I hope you enjoy.

Lucis today was hot. Not your average typical teenager complaining hot, no. Today, Lucis was on fire. So much so that it frightened many citizens. For the sun to get this hot during the normally mild weather for a spring afternoon, there was no doubt people had their concerns. Many overturned their concern and took the perfect weather to their advantage with eager faces, if it was filling the streets and neighboring parks, buying various goods, or venturing out the great outdoors and chatting amongst with friends and family. Overall, today looked like it would be a promising day.

However, one person did not decide to take such advantaged of this amazing weather, though he did take his advantages in his own, more private way. One that would not need to be filled with the endlessness of noise and clutter, and the occasional bumping around people, but one where he was stationed perfectly inside his spacious cozy home.

Up on the third floor of an old apartment, bright rays of light filtered through the thin sheets in front of the deck, covering the large window. Or at least tried. The gusts of wind helped push them to the side in a magical wave, allowing the light to slowly creep up into the dark , cool apartment. Microscopic dust particles danced throughout the room, sparkling, never harmful, but just as beautiful as a bouquet of roses. Such beauty would never be gazed upon by the single occupant stretched about the couch. When he might have known, was the gentle hold of warmth he was bathed in. From the sun, to the blanket tossed on top of him, pulling him deeper into the welcoming slumber.

Cor Leonis, the legend, the ‘Immortal ‘, was passed out on his couch, snoring deeply. Such an odd mix right there. For starters, he never slept during the day. It was simply unheard of. Secondly, he was snoring? One would immediately question if it was even him, as for years, he had never been one to snore, no matter how exhausted his body came to be. In fact, many would state it was simply Clarus who had invaded his household, as that man was known through the citadel about his atrocious snoring habits.

Well, there was always a first for everything. 

The young man snored again, lungs filling up with appreciated oxygen that shook the room with little effort as he remained blissfully unaware of the world around him. All that was placed before him was the world of his dreams, which didn’t seem so bad if he was this deep . At this rate, not even an earthquake could rouse him.

On any given day, even the slightest sound would have Cor bolting upright in a split of a second, ready to attack or investigate the offending sound as he was notorious for how light a sleeper he was, much to his dismay. 

Its not like he chose to be this way, to have his body fight the urge to sleep and scout his surroundings every ten seconds. He had to. During his time fighting along side his companions in the war, one had little time to get a decent sleep and always be ready to the next onslaught. Plus, he was proud to be on guard duty most nights. Helping ease the stress from his other companions and let them take a moment to rest made him happy. And also, protecting the king was his a sworn duty, a job he did not take lightly. 

But not now though. Far from it.

Now, with no king to protect at this given moment, his body demanded rest, rest it so rightly deserved. A damn good uninterrupted sleep to ease the exhaustion that weighted him down like a boulder Titan for who knows how long held up.

Between his duties at the citadel, stealing most of his time, from training the new recruits, even being stationed just outside the kings office looking bored and grumpy most would put it, he had to keep his trained eyes on the king at all times. The endless cycle of odd missions he was requested to do when not enough hands were readily available. Hell, mind as well as add the babysitting he had done for the young Gladio. The little tyke was just learning to crawl, though sloppy, he still managed to always find himself in dangerous situations to the point Cor swore he was going to have a heart attack soon. He had contemplated on canceling all future “appointments” as babysitting left him far more tired then he could ever proceed , but when he gave off the impression of doing so, Clarus had cornered him, first with a pity face, then chastising him for not helping his family out after all they had done for the young lad. While he tried explaining he very much appreciated all they had done, he just wanted a day off. Some time to himself and not with a crying child or complaining newbies.

Was that so hard to ask?

Well, Regis must have noticed overtime. Must have trained his eyes on him while Cor gave sloppy instructions to the recruits during an exceedingly lengthy session. Then later that day sitting off beside a water fountain stationed inside the royal garden, away from prying eyes and gossip, drinking lazily from his flask. Then probably saw enough when he walked like a zombie, void of all strength and life as he walked down to the kitchens, eyes no longer taking in the world around him.

When the words ‘ go home’ were muttered from his lips, Cor didn’t waste any time in doing so. Disobeying the king was a crime. And the punishments were brutal, like a stern talking to, while a finger waved in his face, or the promise of removing his favorite dish from his menu. Or perhaps cry out to Clarus to force his ass on a bed with belts to tie him tight.

The horrors!

On any other day, he would have fought back, tooth and nail, proving he didn’t need to rest. Well, the tables did turn as he was more than happy to return home and sleep the rest of the day off.

Cor skipped , or staggered off to his apartment, legs weak and weary the whole way to his car. People had given him questioning looks, probably accusing him of being drink. Never in his life would he ever do such an atrocious act. Plus, drinking was never his thing. Even during formal parties. Driving home was no better. He was just happy no police officers pulled him over. Then, all hell would break loose.

The moment he finally reached his house, he initially wanted to make a beeline to his room. His mind took him to the couch instead, unaware it was doing so. He sat down, rolled his head back, and sank into the deepest parts of unconsciousness he had probably never reached before.

It’s were he was left now, hours later since he had reached his house, in perfect bliss, dead to the world and getting the rest he hoped for. A small green pillow that was tucked under his head cupped it marvellously. The thin materials keeping it together were smooth and light as if a cloud was underneath him. At some point, his hand must have reached out to the blanket that once rested at the other side of the couch , as it was now thrown over his lap, providing little to no warmth. It wasn’t needed as the sun was the master of all heat.

Another snore was let out, startling a stray bird perched on the windowsill. Afterwards, he took a long breath, filling his lungs to full capacity, expanding his chest. His hand, which rested just over his heart slipped down to the floor with a bounce. The tips of his fingers brushed along the hardwood floor. The other hand remained in position, moving in sync with his breathing.

Promising for a long and prosperous sleep in Cor’s mind, the world had other plans for him. ‘ No rest for the immortal’ they said. And to right they were.

Near inches away, on top of his old and beaten coffee table, his cell phone went off in a series of chimes and vibrations, shaking the table in a mad effort. Startled by the shrill sounds, Cor snorted from his sleep and threw his body upright. He sputtered about, arms flailing like a fish ad he tried to open his eyes and investigate, but the brightness in the room blinded him. The blanket that once wrapped around his torso was now threatening to fall onto the floor, leaving him with the slightest chill. Not that it mattered.

“ What the hell?” he groaned, trying again to open his eyes without being blinded. He won this time, but only deepened his frown when the phone continued to vibrate and make its obnoxious cries, waiting for him to finally answer.

Growling and rubbing, or, at least trying to run the sleep from his eyes, more like accidently slapping himself in the face, then poking his eye did he reach over and grasp the phone in a tight grip, ready to berate the one responsible for ruining his most desired moment.  
Without even reading the name displayed on the screen, Cor ran his thumb over the device, bringing it to life and lifted the plastic to his ear, eyes burning red with anger.

“ What do you want?”

“ Well shit kid, you sound really happy !” laughed a voice Cor was all too familiar with. He should have known it was him calling. Of all people.

The man on the other side of the phone was someone most would never scorn with. And even now, if they were at the citadel, he would have been put in his place and probably laughed at when they left the walls, away from spectating eyes while the larger man would wrap a beefy arm around his shoulder, treating him like a child as he always did.

The man in question would be Clarus no doubt. The shield of the king, the commander of the Glaives, and one of Cor’s best friends. Friends? We’re they even friends? Well, more like brothers the way Cor saw him. Not that he would ever admit that in person. Talk about embarrassing.

Today was his day off, direct words from the king, so clearly Clarus must have gotten the memo at least. Word must have gone around at some point surely. He didn’t forget to dismiss the recruits, nor leave any paperwork unsigned. He didn’t have to be anywhere, and definitely didn’t have babysitting duty today. So why the call? And why now of all days?

Cor sighed mental, feeling the weight of exhaustion ready to pull him under again.

“ What do you want?” he repeated with more bite, itching to find the reason why he was stolen from the one thing he wanted most.

“ Calm down Cor, nothing serious. At ease. Just thought I would call. You looked dead on your feet earlier and thought I would call to check up as I know you would never answer the door if I came over.” He said, sounding genuinely concerned.

Cor pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked at it. It was rare. As the shield, he had to be tough. In front of the council and the Glaives, he had to be fearless. But in truth, Clarus cared so much for his friends and family, Cor included. Being the youngest in their group, surrounded by older men, Clarus had deemed it his job to teach the young lad to be a man. Even now, with Cor only being 21, he was still young. Too young to know how to really be a true man. And that’s were Clarus came in, swooping down like an eagle to teach him everything he knew. 

For those years, he had seen Cor brimming with endless energy. During the war, he never faltered, was always ready for a fight and never seemed to tire, even when they were fighting for hours. But now, when he had walked by Cor earlier down on the halls, the young man was literally slinking against the wall to keep him up. His body drooped, eyes even more so with large bags under his eyes and just looked ready to sleep. Or pass out. One of the two, and Clarus preference the first option. He had just wished Cor’s brain was working enough to sleep off in the resting rooms, not wander all the way home.

“ I’m fine. Just tried.”

“ Yeah, I bet. Did you get enough sleep?”

Shaking his head, even though Clarus could never see it, Cor tore his gaze from the cluster of blankets and pulled his phone away. He squinted his eyes and read out the small white numbers displayed on the screen. It was just past three thirty in the afternoon. 

He sat up a little more, groaning as his back creaked with lack of use. With his upper body not fighting gravity, he rubbed his head, willing to wake himself more as the time came to a full surprise. He had been asleep for a good four hours, though he didn’t feel rested at all. Nothing close. His body still felt a couple thousand pounds at least, his eyes still dropped heavily and his head was still foggy. So no. Nothing close.

If he could go back to sleep, that would be swell. Perhaps another ten, or fifteen hours would do the trick. Give him another day off, and with the free agenda, he would gladly push his daily rituals to the side to sleep at day.

A small smile formed at Cor’s lips at the idea, eyes sparkling with delight.

“ Hello? Cor! Earth to Cor! Are you there?”

Cor gasped, eyes enlarged and blinked stupidly down to the phone where the sound was omitting from. He gave out another groan of displeasure and thrust the phone up to his ear, wincing as the voice got progressively louder. 

“ I’m here. Sorry.”

Clarus laughed again. 

" That you are! You had me worried for a sec! Thought you had maybe got sick of listening to an old man like me and fell asleep. I know how we elders can do that to you whippersnappers!”

Cor rolled his eyes, bemused, but gave another mighty yawn. The hand around the phone tightened, afraid he might drop it in his loose grasp. “ Clarus, I don’t want to come off as rude, but I’m damned tired right now. So if you don’t have anything important to say, then buzz off!”

Gods, did he seriously have to beg to get some sleep? This was a nightmare.

On the other end, Claus scoffed, offended at the harassment sent his way. “ Its been some time since you have run your mouth in front of me squirt! You don’t need to be so rude! I just called t-“

“ Get to the point!”

A pregnant pause filtered through the space between them. At first, Cor felt bad for yelling at the older man, but it replaced a second later when a yawn grew in the depths of his throat, reminding him of his exhaustion. That’s when the anger came back tenfold.

Clarus sighed heavily. “ Ok, geez. No need to get snippy. But there is a reason I called other than to check on you. “

Oh great...

“ What is it?” he asked, regretting doing so.

“ Look, I know Regis said you could go home and all, but we actually need you down here. Something, uh, happened that requires your assistance. “

The moment the words reached his brain, Cor was appalled. His mouth dropped, eyes growing wide, now fully awake. His body shook.

What? They needed him? When they explicitly told him to go home? No! He wanted to sleep! What would require him to finish a task? Clarus was capable of doing any tasks he could permit. No child was being born, no marriage happening today, so what was that import that needed him at the citadel?

Cor felt tears of frustration build in his eyes. He hated it, so much so ad it was not like him at all. He normally could push this to the side and deal with it later, but he was just so tired. Why was the world so cruel to him today?

“ Clarus, I, I can’t, I d-don’t! Ugh! Can’t you take care of it?” he shot back, fighting to hide the emotions from brimming up to the surface. He was a sliver away from throwing the phone out the window and let it melt on the scorching concrete. “ Why wasn’t this addressed to me before I was released? I could have dealt with it then! King Regis specifically said th-“

“ I know what he said, kid.” Clarus blurted out, startling Cor. “ Believe me, I know. Look, I was the one who told Regis to let you go home early, but I assumed you would bunker in the sleeping rooms, not wonder back home. So, unfortunately, we need you to come back to the citadel for a reason you cannot miss. It’s a uh, meeting, that’s, mandatory! “

Cor’s eyebrow twitched, painfully pulling on the muscles in his head. Mandatory? Oh, this was fucking rich! Never once was he told of this so called ‘ mandatory ‘ meeting! Preposterous! And now that he could think a bit more clearly, Clarus sounded almost gitty. Maybe it was his head overthinking things, but it sounded weird. Too weird for the burly man. 

Growling out one last time, Cor gave in. His duty to the royal family did come first after all. And while he could always flip Clarus the bird later, he could never deny Regis.

“ Fine. I’ll come.”

“Perfect! Come as soon as you can! The uh, meeting will start around five ok? So make sure you brush your hair and make yourself presentable, ok? See you then!”  
With that, he hung up the phone, leaving Cor to stare dumbfounded at the phone as it beeped stagnantly. 

Sighing out though his mouth, he gave up and daring to flop down into the bed and forced his ass off the couch, groaning as his body ached to lie back down into the heaven that was his old couch.

Giving the old material a longing look, Cor ventured off into his bedroom, changing into decent clothes than he wore presently. During sleep, they crinkled something fierce and we’re covered in small sweat stains, thanks to the added heat he might conclude.

He quickly brushed his short hair and grabbed his keys, shoving them into his fresh pants. He didn’t even bother to grab his phone. Just the thought of it ringing again wanted him to really forgo his promise to toss it outside, never to bother him again. That aside, he left his apartment, locking it up and sauntered down the hall to the car park, eyes slowly starting to droop when the temperature lowered and the lights dimmed down.

Shit.

The drive was short and simple, never much for a hard task. The roads were easy to manoeuvre, and hardly had any traffic. Also helped a lot during the time he left, most people were still at work. Regis and Clarus had offered him a closer apartment, or even room at the citadel, but Cor had polity declined. He liked living in a small and quiet apartment. Far better than living at the place you worked, and surrounded by hundreds of staff members, and other person ell who are always willing to hunt you down to talk or ask ridiculous questions. 

No thank you. Solidity was more his thing.

Reaching the gate was no problem, getting in, just as easy. The moment the guard saw who was driving in, his face lit up, shining brighter than the sun itself. And Cor felt like utter shit for it. He gripped the steering wheel in an iron grip , just waiting for the man to bombard him with questions, or gushes of admiration, just like everyone else did. He was the ‘ Immortal’ after all.

Thankfully, the man coughed and went back to being professional by pulling himself away from the car and solute far too dramatically. It even made Cor snort in amusement as he drove pass and gave a lazy solute back.

He parked as close as he could, thrilled to know his position held those perks. Getting out of the car was even harder. The desire to stay in his cold car, accompanied with a leather chair enticed him to lay back and forget everything. The desire to do so was all too tempting, until he realised he was already walking up the grand stairs, feet pressing against the stone staircase in heavy steps.

Huh. 

The hallways were bare, void of life which was strange. They were normally bustling with workers and Glaives, minding their own business and alike. Still, this unnerved Cor, even so much as tensing his shoulders and unconsciously reaching for his katana that was not at his side. Giving the hall one more look over , he ventured on to the meeting room, perking his ears to catch any sound.

He didn’t like this.

As he neared, with the grand doors just mere feet away, a soft sound brush along his ears, catching his full attention. Like before, he hand reached over to his hip, Not knowing why. There was no initial threat beheld here.

Harsh whispers could be heard, or what he thought might be. The doors were so thick, one could he yelling and where he stood, would have taken as whispering. Nonetheless , he had to go in, meeting or not. Once it was over, then he could return back to his bed, and sleep until his next shift, which wasn’t far away sadly.

“ Let’s get this over with. “ he muttered to himself, glaring at the door before pushing it open. 

The door opened with an almighty squeak, announcing his presence. He winced forcefully, eyes closing as the sound must have ruined to one speaking, when instead, he was greeted with the most deafening sound of his life

“Happy Birthday!”

Cor stumbled back, gasping out as the words reached his ears. By then, did he open his eyes to take in everything before him.

Birthday? Today was his birthday? Really? There must have been some mistake! His birthday wasn’t until…

He searched his head, filing through an invisible calendar until the papers flew on today’s date, and circled just below the number came the writing announcing his birthday. 

Well, there was his answer.

Gods! He had forgotten! How could he have forgotten?! The days just flew by so fast without incident, he had completely forgotten about his own birthday. What a mess.

Cor let out a small squawk in embarrassment as he looked forward. All signs of sleep he had during the day vanished and replaced with excitement. Minus the erratic beating of his heart for sure forcing his body to be more awake then he had planned.

A large group of people gathered in front of him. Most he knew very well. From some of the Glaives he worked with, to one of the kitchen staff he lived to talk to. Hell, even some of the council men attended while wearing casual clothing and holding colourful drinks in hand. Smiles were wide on their faces, some grins, while one were ear to ear. Regis and Clarus were one of those people. Hell, to his utmost surprise, off in the corner, even Cid and Weskham made it , and they lived so far away.

Happiness swelled through his heart, making it pump even more, making him slightly dizzy. He couldnt have been happier to see his older buddies. Not that he would ever say it out loud. They knew deep inside the affection he had towards them.

“ Cor, my boy!” Regis cried out first, breaking through the crowd and threw his arms out wide in an invitation to gather the young man into a hug. 

Hugs were not really his thing, definitely a Clarus act, but it was a special occasion which required such attention.

Sill confused and thinking he was sleep somewhere, Cor didn’t walk into the hug. He blinked about the room, taking everything in with the most confused look one could produce. Clearly everyone saw it, as they all started to laugh or snicker.

A small blush crept onto his face as he turned, coming to face a table decorated with intricate designs on the cloth. The table was filled to the brim with food and inviting drinks inside crystal glasses. From what he could see, many of his favorites were lined up, out in the open and just waiting to be eaten. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Regis managed to pull him out of his thoughts when the arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him in close to his chest and squeezed ever so tightly while letting out a happy rumble. Again, a Clarus act.

“ I’m so glad you came, Cor! I was worried Clarus wouldn’t have been able to convince you to come.” He said, smiling wide with a twinkle in his greying blue eyes. His long locks nearly covered them up until he blew them away with a huff of breath.

Cor patted him on the back to release some of the pressure. As it did, he looked over the kings shoulders to the man in questions. The man was not hard to spot. He stood out before all, hulking body on display for all to see. 

Their eyes connected and was given a small wave back. The stupid smile never fell from his lips. It only got bigger. He looked away and pulled his wife in closer and rubbed noses together while they stared down fondly at the small bundle in her arms. He placed a quick peck on his child’s head, laughing as the infant son squirmed about inside the blankets and left his wife’s side to join Regis and praise the young man for actually making it.

Green eyes watched with style as Clarus marched over, chest puffed in success. “ So, this is the ‘meeting’ you were talking about?”

Clarus grinned. “ Yep! I couldn’t just come out and say it was your surprise birthday party, now could I? “

Snorting, Cor looked around, absorbing at the decorations that filled the large space. From the ceiling even to the confetti on the floor, everything was touched with magic, lighting up his heart. He was truly touched to his core. No pun intended.

“ No, I guess not.”

“ Yeah, so wake your ass up and go have something to drink and a bite to eat You must be starving. “ Clarus laughed , giving Cor a hearty pat on the back, square between his shoulder blades, pushing the smaller man rather hard towards the buffet table.

With that, the party had started. For hours, he chatted with all of his guests, thanking them all for coming out, especially for Cid and Weskham, whom had travelled so long to see him. Sure they fought time to time, but they still held a tight bond. More so with Wickstum than Cid. The older man always had a bone to pick. Still, them being here and shower him with praise was all ne needed.

The food was spectacular. His favorite dishes were all laid out for him, just waiting to be eaten. And eat he did. Far too much in fact. By the time he had finished what he came to believe was his third place, he felt a hundred pounds heavier. Not that he minded. Clarus was always telling him to put on more weight. Well, here ya go.

The gifts never seemed to end. They were lavish, and items he never expected to have in this lifetime. From the book series he adored so much, to a crystal watch someone said they had seen his keen eyes laid upon to the motorcycle Regis had given him, custom made by Cid. Of all people, he loved them all the same.

When the sun had started to go down, painting the sky a brilliant orange with a dust of pink, Cor started to take things much slower. 

Content with the party, he soon gained knowledge on his full belly and his desire to lead smaller conversations. His mouth started to dry out, even with a refreshing drink to wet his throat.

As he was kissed on the cheek by the last person, Cor breathed out a sigh, and took this golden opportunity to pull off to the side, away from dancers and other parry goers and leaned against the wall, watching everyone talking among one another, having a wonderful time. He was too, but he can only do so much talking and mingling in a single night. And now, he was exhausted all over again.

And to compensate on that, a yawn slipped through his lips. He had to hid it behind his hand, hoping it would catch the eyes of his guests and think he was being rude.

Again, the world was never on his side.

“ Sleepy already? Come on Cor, I thought we trained you better than that.” came a voice off to his right.  
Cor looked to the sound, startled, and found Clarus strolling over, two cups in hand. When he reached the younger man, he passed over the smaller of the two cups, smiling wider when Cor accepted it without complaint. He leaned up against the wall beside him, eyes scanning the large crowd.

“ Good turnout, huh?” He asked, still looking out to the crowd.

Only a small nod was given as response. 

It sure was. Far better than he could have ever imagined. Nor did he ever think these people would want to attend an occasion like his birthday. Surprise surprise.

He took a long sip from his drink, savoring the bubbly mixture. “ So, was there a reason why you sent me home if I was only going to be brought back again?”

Clarus lowered his glass and save him a side glance, smirking with a shrug of his large shoulders.

“ Well, like I said before, I have thought you had the foresight to sleep in one of the resting rooms, or maybe even the infirmary. I never would have though you would have ventured all the way home. Would have saved alot of time too. Regis and I went insane looking for you until one of the Glaives reported you had gone home.”

 

Well, he could have been directed to the resting rooms if they feared him going home. Well, whatever. The past is in the past now. He was here, alive and well, with his family and friends, celebrating him. And that’s all that mattered right now anyways.

Taking another swig from the glass, emptying the contents, he pressed himself more along the wall, making himself look bigger against the already larger man, smiling brightly at lowering sun which now painted the sky an array of dark blues.

“ Hey Clarus?”

The shield made a sound in recognition, still staring at him without moving his head. “ Yeah?”

“ Thanks. For um,all of this.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head hesitantly. “ For you know, you, King Regis, Cid and Weskham. Thanks for being there for me. For caring so much, and for being here today.”

Shit. He had to stop now, least he got too mushy and caused Clarus to pull him into a hug that would crush him to death. While words like this were jot his fort, he had just hoped the works came our right, and got through properly.

Clarus lowered his head, chin nearly resting on his chest. The smile on his face grew to enormously as his lips pulled back, showing off white teeth. He pulled his head back and smiled at Cor, who in turn, slashed a small smile too.

“ How sweet Cor! Im going to have to relay this to Regis, you know?” He cried, patting Cor back roughly, but with lots of love. “ I’m just glad you are here with us to celebrate this night. Just know for next time, then we will never let you forget this day as long as you live. We will always be there for you. It’s our job as your older brothers to take care of you.”

Cor only shook his head. His word were lost, stuck to the roof of his mouth while his tongue turned fat. He couldnt speak, nor would he ever. The words were getting to him, striking him deep within his heart. Clarus understood the silence and took it with open arms. 

He looked out to the crowd. First to Regis, who was now dancing non so elegantly with his future wife, throwing her around the danced floor as her dress twirled around stunningly. Cid was grinning, while Weskham placed a hand over his head, quite embarrassed by the ungodly dancing skills. Everyone else laughed with glee, pleased to see their king in such high spirits.

As simple as everything was displayed before him, Cor would never let this image fade from his being. It was moments like these he was proud to call these men his brothers. It was moments I like these, he was happy to stand along side them. 

He took once last glance at the people before closing his eyes. He didn’t feel so tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
